The Wrong Twin
by Jadecherries
Summary: Since their first encounter, Bolin is constantly enraptured with the twins. But what if he's been chasing the wrong one? YAOI Boulin/Desna
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I recently finished watching season 2 of Legend of Korra and fell in love with Desna. Since there aren't too many yaoi fanfics of him out there, figured I'd just make one myself. The idea hasn't fully developed yet but hopefuly I'll get more ideas along the way. Enjoy! Also, I don't remember the exact words the used in Korra so Im just making this up from memory.

The Wrong Twin

Chapter One : The Beginnings

Bolin was ecstatic. After many rounds of losses with his new Fire Ferrets, he was finally ready to take a break and enjoy the Glacier Spirit Festival with his brother Mako and friend Korra. Upon arriving at the South Pole, Bolin spied groups of people surrounding the ship they arrived on. Korra, having spied her parents, jumped off the ship to greet her father and mother.

"Dad I missed you!" cried Korra before hugging her father. As Mako walked up, Korra suddenly turned to pull him in closer. "Dad, you remember Mako." Mako stood nervously and he stuck out his hand for a shake. Tonraq eyed the skinny boy before threatening him. Bolin, still aboard the ship found Pabu resting on Naga's head as usual.

"Pabu let's go!" The red ferret lifted it's head before spotting his owner and scurrying up his leg to rest on his shoulder. Bolin promptly left the ship in search of Korra and his brother.

"Look at all these people who came to greet us!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually, they came to greet them." Korra said, pointing to a giant blue ship emblazoned with the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe. Curiously, Bolin gazed as the ship hit the pier and a rial was set. A man and two girls descended from the ship.

"The great chief of the northern water tribe comes to greet us with his presence, hurray..." Tonraq angrily bit out. His wife, Senna, stood by his side and patted his arm sympathetically. Bolin, however, was too entranced by the twin girls to have noticed Tonraq.

"Woah... Who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin catcalled. Korra smirked at him before replying.

"That's Eska and Desna, they're my cousins. And Desna is a boy."

"Oh... I knew that..." Bolin sheepishly said. He turned his attention back to the twins. "And which one is Desna?" Before Korra could respond, Uniloq strode forward.

"It is good to see you again Avatar Korra." He bowed. He faced Korra's father before harshly biting out. "Tonraq..."

"Brother..." Tonraq replied. Silent tension ran between the two siblings before Tenzin finally stepped in and walked away with them. Boulin fixated his attention back towards the twins who finally noticed him and whispered to each other. His concentration was jolted though as Asami yanked on his arm for his attention.

"Bolin can you accompany me please?" She asked. Bolin turned his head to glimpse at the twins, realizing they both had disappeared.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

-**TWT-**

Bolin was confused out of his mind. In front of him sat a man in a purple coat with fingers at his temple, in intense concentration.

"Did you see that!" Bolin jumped from the sudden outburst. "Levitation!" The ring of people who sat around the purple man exclaimed in pleasure and clapped for the man.

"Wow that was amazing!" They exclaimed. The purple man took deep bows to his audience.

"But, it looked like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin suddenly said. His voice rang among the small room and everyone gasped at his outburst. Asami slammed her head into her palm. The purple man looked up angrily and marched over to Bolin.

"Are you saying... I WASN'T levitating?" He asked cautiously. Bolin was nervous as Pabu ran down his shirt in fear. He looked around for help but found none in the eyes of the audience. Asami waited nervously for his response.

"uh... um... no?" He finally said. The purple man continued to glare at him before he looked back at the audience.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me! Now I look like an idiot! Swami your fired!" He pointed at an old man on the pillow next to his. The old man glared at Boulin with eyes that pronounced revenge before silently leaving the room. Bolin gulped nervously as he sweated out guilt for being the cause of a man's lost job. The purple man suddenly swung his arms around Bolin into a death grip.

"I like you kid , you're just like me! Ms. Sato, I see you brought your tiger shark to do business huh?" He shoved Bolin into a pillow seat as Asami obediently followed behind. Julie brought out tea for the guests as the rest of the audience evacuated the room. Asami sent Bolin a look of gratitude before beginning her business talk with the purple man.

"Thank for meeting with me Mr. Varrick, as you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner..."

**-TWT-**

Bolin inwardly gagged at the antics between his brother and Korra. They were at the festival, lovingly feeding each other cotton candy. Although it was a disgusting site to see, Bolin couldn't help but be a little jealous at the relationship they had. He, too, wanted someone to cherish and love. He glanced around the street until his eyes hit one of the twins standing alone. His face brightened and he gave Mako his food before straightening out his appearance.

"Wish me luck!" then ran off happily to the twin. As he neared the lone twin, he straightened his back and walked up to the twin.

"Hey, you're Eska right? Im friends with Korra." He stuck out his hand to shake but was met with empty air. The twin inwardly laughed at the foolish boy who mistook him for his sister.

"I'm Desna." He said stoicly. He glanced at the hand and thought about all the filthy things the man must have touched. Desna felt a presence behind him and sighed with relief when his sister rejoined his side.

"Desna, who is this man who looks like a turtle duck?" Eska inquired.

"I do not know Eska. But he thinks that being friends with our cousin Korra is an astonishing feet." Desna replied.

"Uh... Hey Eska, I'm Bolin!" He stuck out his hand again only to have the same result as the last time. "So um.. I'm digging these robes of yours!"

The twins turned to glare at him impassively without uttering a word.

"Uh... so.. you guys are from the North right? Cool, thats like my favorite direction!" Bolin tried again. Desna turned to his sister confusedly.

"I think he is trying to establish some sort of bond with you based on your geographic origin." Eska turned back to her brother and spoke as if Boulin did not exist.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person who is rough and uncultured." She turned to face Bolin with an evil grin. "You amuse me, I will make you mine."

Bolin became hopefully as he asked his next question.

"You mean like a boy friend? Or a slave?" He asked, twiddling his two fingers.

"Yes, win me prizes." Eska demanded. She grabbed the coat of her new "boyfriend" and dragged him off to a booth. Desna watched as his sister began to break in her new toy before following closely behind.

'Well that could have gone better.' Bolin thought.

**-TWT-**

Later on that night, Eska and Desna were in their shared room getting ready for bed.

"My feeble turtle duck may not be so bad. He certainly comes in handy." Eska gestured toward the mountain of plush toys Boulin won for her.

"I would be carefull if I were you sister. He is still the Avatar's friend. If you break him too much, the Avatar surely will be devastated and father will be angry at us for ruining his plans." Desna warned cautiously. Eska said nothing as she silently combed her hair then switched off the lights to their room. Both twins crawled to their respective beds to sleep. Desna layed there as he was engulfed in silence and darkness. Soon enough, he heard the soft blow of air, signaling his sister had fallen asleep. Desna thought about the day and about the bond forming between his sister and Boulin. Although he was happy that his sister would not be bored during their stay at the south pole, he couldn't deny his silent amusement when Bolin mistook him for Eska. With Bolin on his mind, Desna soon followed his sister and fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Ok so that is first chapter. I might change the title later, I'm not sure yet. This is just the beginnings of their relationship. Anyways, reviews are appreciated whether good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't think this would garner much attention but I really wanted a Bolin and Desna fic. Here's chapter two

**The Wrong Twin**

**Chapter Two**

Desna woke to the sound of howling during the night. With groggy eyes, he turned on the lamp in the room and glanced at his barely awake sister.

"Desna, what is that awful noise?" Eska asked. "How does one intend to sleep with so much noise out there."

"I do not know sister. I shall go find father." Desna got to his feet and slipped out of their room into the open cold. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he noticed his cousin being pinned by a dark spirit.

"Silly Avatar," Desna thought, "thinking she could take on an angry spirit by herself." He moved forward to help her when a hand suddenly pulled him back. Desna turned around to notice his father standing by him.

"Don't interfere Desna. Go back to sleep. I will handle this." Uniloq said.

"Yes Father." Desna obediently replied. He bowed his head and slipped back into his room. "Eska, father says not to worry and go back to sleep. Our cousin is trying to tame an angry spirit." Eska simply nodded her head before falling back onto her bed. Desna was about to turn off the lamp in their room when he suddenly heard shouting coming from outside.

"Got it!" Bolin yelled. Desna heard startled grunts and the sound of bodies slamming the ground. "Don't got it!"

'Bolin!' Desna panicked. He quietly left the room in search of the earthbender. His eyes soon found the sight of Bolin and hsi brother tumbling down the steep slopes. Quickly, Desna bended the snow to slow down their fall.

'Dont interfere Desna' Uniloq's voice equoed in his head. Desna worriedly glanced at where his father stood, waiting to save the day. 'He means don't interfere with the Avatar," Desna thought, "this isn't the avatar.' Nervously, Desna hid himself, hoping no one would notice his involvement in fear of his father's scorn. As Tenzin and Tonraq ran to the sides of the two brothers, Desna confirmed that Bolin was safe and snuck back inside his room with his sleeping sister. As he layed down on his bed, the adrenaline soon faded from his body and he realized how stupid he had been. Why did he worry over Bolin? Why did he try to save him? Desna pondered over these questions before answering himself. It's because he's Eska's new toy and she would be devastated if he was broken before she finished with him. With these reassurements in mind, Desna soon fell back asleep.

**-TWT-**

Desna and Eska were packing their snow camel, getting ready for their trip to the south pole with their father and cousin.

"I thought you said Bolin was coming." Korra said, strapping the saddle to her camel. Desna was silently ecstatic at the news.

"He said he'd be here. But I can't worry about it." Mako responded. Desna turned to his sister.

"Eska, do you have everything?" Eska turned to look impassively at her brother.

"Yes brother."

"What about all the meager toys you got yesterday?"

"I threw them out. I have no use for such trivial things." Eska said. Desna simply nodded and climbed onto the snow camel. He turned his attention back to his father who was busy glaring at Tonraq. The tension suddenly broke as Bolin's voice was heard.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" He shouted. He zoomed up on a snowmobile. "Check it out, I'm traveling in style!" He slung his shoulder over the handle bars, attempting to look cool.

"Where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked from atop his snow camel.

"Varrick! He's awesome!" Bolin said happily. "He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration supplies! I mean if I get lost, I can survive on this thing for like a month!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out green chips. "Who wants some freeze dried cucumber quads?" Everyone stared at him weirdly.

Desna silently chuckled. Trust Bolin to break the tensions among the group. He was like a constant bucket of happiness that came in during the right times. Eska walked up to Bolin.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked. Bolin smiled seductively before responding.

"Sure does, but whose going to drive?" Eska smirked before gesturing for her brother to come down. She then tied their snow camel to the back of their father's and gestured for her brother to sit next to her in the sidecar. Desna felt slightly bad for Bolin, but he was also a little happy for the ride. Only a little, he thought. As day began to shift towards night, Uniloq began to lecture Korra about the spiritual world. Desna turned sideways and spotted Bolin's grumpy face accompanied by his brother's laughing one.

As they set up camp, Uniloq continued with his lecture on dark spirits.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits please?" Bolin whimpered, suddenly holding onto to Eska tightly. Desna's heart jumped slightly in jealousy at their closeness.

"My brother doesn't like dark spirits." Mako said.

"Don't worry, I will protect you my feeble turtle duck." Eska patted Bolin on the back before returning to her meal. Bolin, not wanting to hear stories about dark spirits, quickly left to wander outside the cave. Desna itched to leave as well, having heard this story many times by his father.

"Desna, follow my turtle duck and make sure he is safe." Eska commanded.

"As you wish sister." Desna replied a little too happily. He quickly tracked down the earthbender who was watching snow fall over the edge of a cliff. Desna felt a slight crack under his feet and quickly bended the snow around Bolin to throw him backwards, away from the cliff's edge which broke seconds later.

"Do you wish to become a spirit as well?" Desna asked. "You were very close to death just now if I had not come." Bolin looked up and gave Desna a sheepish grin.

"I was just thinking about some things." Bolin scratched his head before getting to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister has inquired that I watch over her turtle duck in case something happens. It seems she was right." Bolin sighed.

"I just didn't want to be in there while they argued and yelled at each other. I mean, its all Korra does these days. I just miss the days where life used to be simple." Desna simply stared at Bolin, not understanding his problem. "oh nevermind, lets go back." With that said, Bolin began walking back towards their camp. Desna stood quietly for a few seconds before following Bolin. Back at camp, things were quiet. Korra, having finished her argument, was silently fuming at Naga's side while everyone else tried to sleep. Desna slowly made his way back to his sister before quickly glancing at Bolin.

"Did anything happen?" Eska asked. Desna stared at Bolin again before replying.

"No, nothing."


End file.
